Darkest NT Evolution
by Alaer Kino
Summary: A story of the Nick version Turtles of Donnie protecting April from a stalker, Raph finding Mona Lisa, Leo turning over to the dark side, and Mikey being reunited with Kameko (from DoTT). A main story that is like DoTT but updated to current TMNT canon. A Don X April type fic with the other Turtles as well, much fun here - read please :) NeW Ch. 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest NT Evolution Ch. 1**

All TMNT characters were © Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman, now currently Nickelodeon (with Kevin Eastman still working on the comics).  
**Kudos goes out to Kevin Eastman for his continued brilliance on the Turtles all these years. We can trust his team to give the best entertainment on this never-ending classic. Never ever stop what you do best! ****Author Note: See my main Fanfiction page for more links, info, & details.**

This is a new updated mutant terrapin saga story by me with some of Nick's versions mixed into the old versions. This story will focus more on Donatello and April's relationship (with Casey butting heads with Don) and Leonardo's troubles with Karai in turn him to the dark side (and against Splinter). Along with Raphael trying to figure out Spike/Slash and get him to understand Raph and his brothers on less hostile terms while Mona Lisa comes into Raph's life. Kameko returns from "Destruction of Turtle Trust" aka DoTT in this story and Mikey finds her once again (though this is a different version how they meet and she's not killed this time around).  
If you like a real Don X April / Raph X Mona Lisa / Leo X Karai (& Leo becoming evil) fic, this will be a treat for you :) Of course, the hyper mutation problem always lurks in all the Turtles in this tale too, thus fans of that I hope will like this story too.

Special thanks goes to SncTCllctr for helping me out for a bit on Raph with the clean blanket part addition :)

**Note: There's mature content due to the reality issues I often put in my stories, so it's not really for the little kiddies out there. The profanity is not censored! Please check out my NEW main site at** **ww w. cpbunnyart. com** (remove the spaces) for full downloads of some of my stories and artwork based off my fics and original stories like this one. Also check my DA site at **alaer. deviantart. com** (remove the spaces) is being updated with new art/stories and still has plenty of my old art and stories.)) Enjoy!

**All my stories were delayed by herniated disk in my neck/spine, that was pinching my nerve and affecting my right arm/hand with so much pain that postponed all my usual activities. Having a tooth abscess in my upper jaw didn't help much either. Had multiple surgeries done and slowly recovering from the constant pain. ****Note:** Many might be thinking "Why such a long delay in updating the fics?" or "What happened?" Please read this page in its entirety Please read this page in its entirety: (remove the spaces!) **cpbunnyart whathappened.h tm**  
and then you will know why much has been delayed. I hope you who read this will understand why there was such a huge delay in my stories being updated. Thank you for your patience and understanding on this. These are the issues I had to deal with while my stories went 'dead'.

**Please consider buying something at my eBay auctions (URLs below, remove all the spaces) of anime related products and my art and/or ordering directly custom original artwork, (you'll get the original artwork and those with a digital background also get a glossy photo print as well by mail) email me. If there are no auctions on eBay currently, check back every week or so.**

**Please follow the link below (remove the spaces and change coom)!**

**www. ebay . coom /sch/cpbunnyart/m. html**

**My new art can be seen either on Photobucket, cpbunnyart. com or my eBay auctions (usually eBay first then the other sites later).  
Visit my Photobucket art album at:** www. photobucket. coom / cpBunnyArt (remove the spaces)  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter below.

**Darkest NT Evolution**

Donatello sighed forlornly at his table in the Lair where he did his tinkering and experiments. Metalhead stood nearby, staring as if the robot understood his creator's sadness. For nearly a year now, he observed April spending her spare time with Casey than coming to the Lair. Even when Don tried to visit April himself, he had to hide in the shadows while idiotic Casey was there for so-called study groups.

Irma was there sometimes too, but Casey made it clear that she wasn't welcomed during his 'dates' with April. Donnie heard Irma mutter plenty of profanity whenever she was kicked out of the 'study group'. Donnie wondered if Irma possibly liked Casey, something he hoped was so. If Casey was out of the picture, then Donnie could be with April more often than not. He could get April to forget about that ape Casey.

Whether or not Irma liked Casey was not a priority for Donnie. What was important to him was to keep April close to him. He saw April first, not that moron Casey. He didn't deserve her and especially not all her attention.

Didn't April remember who cured her dad as of late? When Donnie found a cure for Timothy aka Mutagen Man, he was able to reverse the Kraang's mutagen effects on Mr. O'Neil at last. April seemed to be very happy about that. She even kissed his cheek and gave him a strong hug. Donnie was sure April would return his feelings and then things could really get serious between them.

But then Casey kept on appearing, hogging all April's time away. Donnie knew Casey was not a bright person who needed a lot of help to get through High School. But why did April have to be the one to teach that dumb ape? Why?

Donnie hung his head before hiding his face into his folded forearms on the table, moaning in heartache. Metalhead clunked over and patted his back. Donnie looked up at his metal friend and smiled weakly. Even a robot could tell how much his heart was bleeding here.

"Thanks, Metalhead." Donnie stood up and decided to go to his room then. Without being told Metalhead went to work cleaning up the lab. The purple clad terrapin warrior dropped his shell on his bed, swirling emotions threatening to make his eyes well up.

He angrily brushed his wrist over his face, scowling. An image of Casey's face with that ridiculous grin of his appeared in Donnie's mind, almost like mocking him. The Turtle grit his teeth.

"What does she see in that goofball anyway?" a very jealous question escaped the Turtle's beak. "He's not one speck intelligent! Why in the world would she want to be with HIM? Didn't I make her father normal? It sure wasn't Casey. He's too stupid." Donnie covered his face with his hands, groaning in misery.

"Why can't she see I'm the one for her, not Casey? There's no way anyone could love her more than I do!" Donnie sighed as he sat up. He decided it would be best to stop thinking about April and how she wasn't returning his feelings.

He decided to go check up on Timothy. While Donnie was sure his cure was stable, he had to keep close tabs on Timothy and Mr. O'Neil just in case. They could revert back into their mutated monstrous selves if anything went wrong. The Turtle cringed thinking if that did happen, April would most certainly hate him. It would be a big blow to his pride as a scientist, not to mention demolish his heart.

As Donnie watched Timothy's home from afar, he saw the guy leave his apartment. "Where's he going?" the Turtle wondered and followed. He felt sick with worry when he realized Timothy was heading for April's place.

The still very chubby Timothy struggled to get onto a fire escape on a building across the street from April's place. Then he climbed to a certain level and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Donnie moved his gaze to where Timothy was looking and felt his throat get slammed by his heart.

April was undressing near the window with a very sheer curtain. While it wasn't overly clear to see the details, it was enough. Hypnotized by April's beautiful bare frame, Donnie's tail swelled strong and hard as he watched too. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he gawked in stunned awe, shivering. Finally, he tore his eyes away, breathing hard in rage and lust.

That ungrateful slimeball! He was peeping on April! Don had a feeling this probably wasn't the first time either. It made the young terrapin's blood boil and he felt like he was about to lose his mind to fuming fury.

"How _DARE_ he look at _**MY**_ April?!" Donnie hissed viciously as he clenched his fists and teeth. Killing Timothy seemed about the right punishment for this outrage, but Donnie knew he couldn't do that. He wasn't a murderer. He might be cold-blooded reptile-man, but he wasn't a murderer. Yet... Then he felt embarrassed.

"Shell, I was just doing what he was doing as well. Ohh, why did I look too?!" He covered his face with his hands and groaned in shame. "How could I not? She's so...perfect... Shell, I can't stand it! I shouldn't have looked! Dammit, now my tail is driving me crazy!"

The intense nearly insane desire he always had for April was strangling him. He fantasized often becoming one with April, feeling her body against his as he expressed his upmost longing in every position possible. And how she would express her pleasure back to him? He could only imagine. But he knew he wasn't past first base so far, so he couldn't allow himself to think such naughty thoughts.

Still, Timothy had NO right to dare set his defiling eyes on pure innocent April. It was criminal to Donnie and he was going to do something about it. He glanced back to the chubby man to see him masturbating.

Donnie grit his teeth. He found some nice hard rocks on the asphalt and chucked them at Timothy's precious binoculars, which fell from the man's one hand and to the street below the fire escape. Timothy began to swear like a sailor as he quickly headed down to retrieve his now broken binoculars.

When he tried to get them, a bo staff appeared with a loud bang before him. Timothy narrowed his eyes and was about to complain, when Donnie slammed him into the brick wall of the building.

"**What the **_**HELL**_** do you think you were doing?!**" Donnie snarled, wanting to smash Timothy into the wall over and over. But if he did, Timothy probably would not survive.

"What?" came Tim's cocky reply. Donnie pointed to the binoculars with his bo. Timothy snickered. "Oh yeah, that. I'm just sight-seeing."

"Don't lie to me, you repulsive pervert! You were watching _**my**_ April! She's _**MINE**_, you hear me?!" Donnie growled, really fighting the urge not to destroy him.

"Wha-?" Timothy began to laugh, which made Donnie want to crush his windpipe. "She'll be mine instead, Donnie! I love her!" Timothy spat, infuriating Donnie further. Love? Love?! That disgusting excuse of a shallow human being couldn't love anything, except his next fattening greasy fast food meal.

"You don't love her! I do! I've always loved her and I'll NEVER let you or Casey take her away from me!" Donnie shouted, breathing hard. Being sexually strained and angry made the purple clad Turtle just as explosive as Raphael.

"Casey? _Pfft!_ That moron doesn't have a chance. And neither do you, freak!" Timothy tried to do a karate kick on Donnie, but the Turtle moved away and let Timothy crash to the asphalt in a pathetic heap. Unable to not strike him, Donnie whacked the man without holding back his strength. Man, did that feel good to hit that idiot!

"**Oww!** Donnie! That hurt!" Timothy cried as he tumbled a few feet away from the attack. "Some sensei you are! Harming your own student!"

"You're not my student and you're _**NOT**_ going to secretly watch April anymore! I'm going to make sure you don't..." Donnie threatened, starting to forget he shouldn't kill.

"Oh-ho! What? Now you're going to kill me? You cured me just so you can kill me?" Timothy shot back.

"I'll do anything to keep you away from April! Stay away from her, you filthy disgusting gutter trash!"

"Pathetic! She doesn't even like you, Donnie. You're a freak! A green freak. You're just an animal. I'm human; you're not." Timothy jeered.

"If it weren't for me, you'd still be a glob of intestinal goo! This is the thanks I get for turning you back?! Hell, I should have let you rot!" Donnie was about to bash his skull in, when a gang of Purple Dragons showed up suddenly listening in to the argument.

"How romantic! A squabble between two guys who are gonna fork over big cash to us for being in our territory. Pay the toll!" Fong demanded, he and his buddies ready with their knives and chains.

"Hey, you guys! I'm part of the Foot, so you better not mess with me!" Timothy boasted, thinking that would help him. Donnie rolled his eyes and held his palm to his forehead in disgust. What a moron!

"The Foot doesn't have any people ninjas, you dolt!" Fong cried, laughing. "Shredder has robots for that now. You're not a Foot member!"

"Am so! Here! Check out these moves!" Timothy proceeded to make a big fool of himself as he did pathetic attempts at karate katas and falling a little as they watched snickering. Fong wasn't amused.

"Jeez! Whattaya fooling around for?! Just kill him already!"

Timothy was attacked around all sides as the Purple Dragons pummeled him and robbed him. The overweight man begged for Donnie to help him, but the Turtle watched from afar, stone-faced. Fong made some of his friends try to attack Donnie too, but the terrapin warrior wasn't a budding teenager with entry level skills anymore.

Donnie made quick work of the goons and so they began to focus more on torturing Timothy. While Donnie felt intense satisfaction seeing Timothy getting strangled and beaten up, he knew this was wrong and had to stop it before the man was really killed, even though that was what Donnie's dark side wanted. Reluctantly, he stopped the mercilessly beating Timothy deserved.

Chasing off the Purple Dragons was easier to Donnie than tying on his mask in the morning. The now broken Timothy whimpered on the asphalt, bleeding and crying. Donnie glared coldly at him, strong hatred for Timothy flooding him.

Dark thoughts filled the Turtle's vision with Casey on the ground too just like Timothy, whimpering and suffering as well. It thrilled him instantly and then shamed him. For a pacifist, how could he delight in another's suffering and want their death? What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry, Timothy. I-I should haven't let them beat you up so much." Donnie sighed, feeling ashamed and guilty. He forlornly looked to April's apartment window and the light was off. 'Sleep best you can, my angel. I'll always protect you.'

"Here, let me take you to the hospital." the Turtle tried to offer, but Timothy screamed at him to leave him alone. Police sirens wailed close by. Someone must have called them since the Purple Dragons weren't very quiet when they gave out beatings.

Donnie made himself scarce and disappeared into the shadows. The police could get Timothy to the hospital, but those hateful dark feelings Donnie felt still troubled him. Frightened him.

If he couldn't have April, what would he really do? Kill those in his way? Make her be with him? That wasn't right. It was wrong. So very wrong. What else was very wrong was April undressing in front of that window. Donnie made a mental note to warn her, though he worried how she might take that. How would he know if she was having peeping Tom problems unless Donnie was looking too.

He made it back to the Lair and back into his room without any of his brothers realizing he was gone. They were watching a ten hour movie marathon of Super Robo-Mecha anime with other animes which were more on the adult side of things. Mikey kept turning up the volume which made Splinter shout from his room to turn it down or else they would get plenty of randori and in not a good way. Leo had to take the remote away from his little brother then.

Donnie didn't feel like watching overly sexualized anime with squealing big breasted girls doing stupid things. He needed relief, not even more lust. He pondered on how to get April to realize how bad it was to undress in front of the window. She had to know. Why did she do it? How long had she been doing it and where was he all that time missing out?

Donnie sighed, embarrassed by his rampaging lust. No, no. He shouldn't think like that. If April wanted to show her body, he'd want it to be willingly and only to him. Not view it in a pathetic desperate way like Timothy was doing. 'No, I'm better than that...' Donnie told himself.

He decided April needed more checking up on than he first thought. Forget that idiot Timothy. Let him revert back into a goo glob, he didn't care. Who he did care about was April. She needed his protection more so he thought.

'I'll tell her in a way so she knows not to undress out in the open, that's all. She can't get mad at me... I didn't see that much... Well...' Donnie couldn't help, but to close his eyes and began to romanticize a wonderfully naked April in his arms while they made love to each other. His daydream bubble popped when he heard Raph screaming at Mikey since he apparently spilled his popcorn all over him by 'accident'.

"Can't they ever shut up!? Ugh!"

Leo knocked on his door. "Donnie are you ok? Want to come watch TV with us?" Leo was concerned since Donnie came back without saying a word to them and he looked strange. The eldest Turtle brother knew something must have happened.

"No, it's ok, Leo. Watch it without me. I want to sleep early." Don lied, wanting to be alone so he could seriously work this great tension off his tail. Leo gave up and went back to his other little siblings.

Raph was viciously punching Mikey on the couch while the orange clad Turtle screamed like a girl and shouting, "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" Leo broke the two up and slapped them both Captain Ryan style.

"Knock it off! Raph, can't you just BEHAVE and watch the damn show for once instead of acting like brute?!" Leo trying his best not to shout and cause Splinter to come out to end their movie night fun.

"Mikey dumped burning hot popcorn on me, Leo! Why the hell do you always take his side, huh? He started it!" Raph roared and slammed his fist into Mikey's stomach before he stormed off to his room. As Leo checked on coughing Mikey, he gave his brother a glare which Raph ignored.

As he went to his room, he heard strange sounds coming from Donnie's room and figured out quickly what he was doing. Whenever they were verbally making peeping sounds, it only meant one thing to a Turtle. Raph was sure he heard Donnie saying April's name in between his peeps.

The red clad Turtle shook his head. Poor poor Donnie. He was so 'sadorable' with his crazed passion for April. Raph highly doubted April would ever see Donnie anymore than a geeky friend, but stranger things had happened since. Donnie was able to cure Mutagen Man and Mr. O'Neil. Maybe April would give Donnie the time of day.

Plus, Mikey said he had found a girlfriend on the internet. Her name was Kameko and she loved anything terrapin. Raph figured she must be ok concerning that, but there had to still be something wrong with her. She seemed to like Mikey back. Raph wanted to see how long that would last when and if she ever saw Mikey for real.

Raph went topside to beat on some criminals to quell his lonesome feelings. Of all people, Mikey had a girlfriend. Mikey! If that wasn't bad enough, Leo was still messing around with Karai despite what they knew about her.

Since Raph was the only one to really get Leo to talk about Karai heart-to-heart to him, he found out some things that Leo made him promise to not tell others. It was months ago, but Raph remembered it as if it happened yesterday.

"So she actually took your fingernail clippings and her hair to be tested for DNA? And she gave you the results today?" Raph had said back then while he and Leo were alone patrolling topside. Leo nodded and held out some papers to Raph.

"Yes and I can still be with her. She's not our sister." Leo pointed out on the result papers where it said there was no relation whatsoever between the samples tested. Raph wasn't overly sure. DNA tests could be tweaked and flat out made fake on purpose. He didn't trust that witch.

"I don't know bro. She's tricky. She could have made those up herself-" Raph backed away when Leo suddenly whacked him in the face with the papers. He shook them at him as he forcefully tapped on the part where it said there was no relation.

"She's NOT lying to me, Raph! I can tell! I believe her!" Leo shouted, getting angry a little too much too quickly. Raph knew he struck a nerve and how much Leo was crazy for Karai. It was practically on the same level of insanity as Donnie's desire for April. Leo couldn't forget about Karai. He simply couldn't.

"Leo, what if you're wrong?" Raph asked seriously which caused much distress in Leo. He couldn't be wrong about Karai. She was telling him the truth, wasn't she? Obviously, Leo couldn't tell his younger brother all the details of his intimate relations with Karai. But Raph did have a good idea what they were doing together and it wasn't just sparring.

"You know what? I could care less. I just love her too much. I'll never give her up. I can't. I'll... I'll die if I do." Leo admitted, now scaring Raph. He had stared at him, feeling quite strange.

"Dude, that's intense."

"Let's stop talking about it, ok? Let's just find Dogpound's new hideout." Leo never said much after that day about Karai then. Raph figured Leo must still be with Karai since he often went to her apartment secretly.

Raph found and halted several crimes in progress throughout the night and made his way to the docks downtown where the worst sleezeballs hung out. He crouched on a tin cold rooftop as he rested for a while, watching the waters twinkle in the moonlight. He crossed his arms while still crouched and then lowered his head down into his arms forlornly.

'Everyone has someone, but me.' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut then turned his head. He pressed his eyes into his left bicep, trying to subdue his tears of loneliness.

"Now, I don't even have Spike anymore." Once he had Spike, his wonderful pet turtle, but he was mutated into a monstrous insane freak that wanted to kill his brothers. How he missed him despite what he had become. He liked the name Slash, but to Raph he was always Spike.

"Where are you, Spike?" Raph said out loud, wishing his friend-enemy would appear magically, but he didn't. He hadn't seen him since the massive mutant break-out at that Kraang lab prison. Spike helped Raph against some Kraang droids and the red clad Turtle knew that his beloved turtle friend was still there under all that evil Slash.

Then there was an earth-shattering ka-boom off in the distance. Raph shot his gaze towards the noise and saw a smoking fire had broken out on a submarine out at sea.

"Alright, baby! Some real action!" The Turtle dove into the icy waters and swam out to the disaster. People most likely needed to be rescued.

The people onboard were dropping off the sub like flies into the drink either flaming or just escaping as is. Raph welcomed the sweltering heat from the flames since his body was slowing up from the cold swim. The high temperatures raised the Turtle's core and increased his speed as he checked for people who couldn't save themselves.

There was a shrill scream and grunting on the highest level of sub. Raph witnessed a strange scientist-looking man fighting some girl and then he shot down towards her legs and feet, getting her in the calf. Letting out a cry of pain, she fell to one knee and the evil man shoved her off the sub. It happened so fast and with the burning debris around him, Raph couldn't intervene. Screaming, the girl tumbled into the water. Instead of bashing the jerk's skull in like he was about to, the red clad Turtle went after the girl.

Raph saw the girl struggling to swim despite her gunshot wound, but failing. She was sinking fast like a stone. The Turtle tried to reach for her out-stretched hand, but she slipped away since Raph had to avoid heavy debris falling off from the sub.

Angrily, Raph fought hard to catch up to the girl floating down to her watery grave. By the time he finally had her, she was unconscious from the lack of oxygen. He swam her back to the surface as hard and as fast as he could. Above the water, he didn't have time to register that she was reptilian when the sub blew up in a few more massive explosions then. He had to get her away and fast.

Swimming back to the docks was easy enough, except for the coldness of the water and his concern for the girl. He dragged her up onto dry land and then discovered she wasn't breathing. Being schooled by Master Splinter, Raph knew how to revive her with CPR.

He struggled to get her to breathe again. Pushing on her chest and breathing air down her lungs lasted quite some time before at last to Raph's relief, she began to choke up water and gasp for air. But her leg was bleeding profusely, so Raph decided to bring her back to the Lair immediately. Donnie most likely would know how to patch her up. There was no way she could go to a regular hospital and she needed medical treatment now.

Raph rushed her home the best he could without making the wound worse by jumping and landing hard on the rooftops. He steadied her shot leg and made it home in record time, but the lizard girl's green was becoming paler.

Raph looked for Donnie who was in his lab tinkering. Thankfully interrogating Leo was not in sight and Mikey was furiously typing away on the laptop while some random anime played on TV. But he stopped typing when he noticed Raph enter carrying a pretty green lady.

"Ooooo! Hot babe alert!" Mikey said in an interested tone which irritated Raph. He ignored him and held out the girl to Donnie. The purple clad Turtle yanked off the goggles off his head when he saw the blood coming from her leg.

"Raph, what happened?! Who is this?" Donnie took her and set her down on an operating table. Raph disgustedly told them both the events of his night concerning this girl and that she needed help since she was shot. Donnie went to work to stop the bleeding and to remove the bullet.

A tense-filled half-hour passed before Raph anxiously asked if she would be ok. "Well, can you save her? Will she be alright?"

"I stopped her bleeding, but she's very weak. We just have to wait and see. I'm going to try and remove the bullet the best I can. Just wait." Donnie replied, trying his hand at surgery. Should be easy enough with how intelligent he was. He made sure to reference from the laptop just in case though.

Raph waited barely another half an hour before he asked once again on her condition. This annoyed Donnie greatly. "I can NOT work with you pestering me all the time! Get out and let me work, damn it!"

Raph gave him their version of the finger and forced himself to wait on the couch. Mikey was there staring at him strangely. Raph looked to him crossly. "What?! What is it, Mikey?"

"Dude, you brought a super sexy babe home! Can we keep her? Can I keep her?" Mikey asked playfully.

"What?! Shell NO you can't have her! She's mi-" Raph tried to say when Leo appeared from his room. He must have been in deep meditation to not hear what was going on.

"Keep who?" Leo asked, immediately wanting to know what was happening. He hated to be in the dark on anything. Raph growled and huffily crossed his arms.

"Nothing."

"Raph brought home a hot mutant babe. Way better than pasty Karai; dude, she's green like us!" Mikey couldn't help but insult Karai. None of the Turtles liked her except for Leo.

The blue clad Turtle snarl-growled at Mikey, frowning. "Karai is NOT pasty! And what do you mean he brought someone home?" He looked to his younger brother testily. "Raph, what did you do this time? Who is this girl?"

"I found her getting shot on some exploding sub at the docks downtown. She fell into the water and almost drowned. I saved her, alright? She was bleeding so I brought her here so Donnie could patch her up. I couldn't let her die!" Raph scowled, glaring at Leo resentfully. Why did Leo always think that Raph was doing something wrong?

"It's good you wanted to save her, but we don't know anything about her. She could be dangerous!" Leo complained, not trusting of new people. Raph narrowed his eyes. There was no way Leo was going to force out this pretty girl. He had no right! Plus this girl was hurt and she needed Raph, er, them to help her.

"She can't be any more dangerous than Karai. So lay off, Leo!" Raph shot back, pushing past him to check on the girl again. Donnie knew exactly what he was going to ask when he entered the lab and beat him to the punch.

"She's doing better now, I think. I ran some tests on her too." Donnie said, going back and forth from the laptop and Mona Lisa, checking her pulse. Metalhead was tidying up the lab, removing blood soaked rags and trash.

"Yeah, what did they say?" Raph was never this anxious in his life. He wanted this girl to be well enough so he could get to know her better. He felt in his heart that this might be his only chance to get a soul mate here.

"She's a mutant like us, though she was human before. Not sure how she got this way, but man oh man! If I could duplicate this process, do you know what this means?" Donnie asked excitedly, getting ideas about April.

"No, what?" Raph was not interested and just wanted Donnie to do what he had to do to make the girl wake up sooner.

"I could get April to be a mutate Turtle just like us! Then she'd HAVE to like me! Ahh-hahaa..." Donnie swooned like a handsome geek, giggling to himself in a lovesick way.

"Donnie, let's go at this one step at a time. What if April doesn't want to be a freak of nature?" Raph tried to get his brother to stop daydreaming without much success. His mind was flooded with happily-ever-after images of him and April together as mutant Turtles with a clutch of eggs about to hatch.

"What? No, she'd love to be with me; I just know it. Gahhh..." Donnie drooled as he kept on living his fantasy in thought without really understanding what Raph had said. "I know she'll look even more beautiful as a mutant Turtle..."

"Isn't she good enough as she is?"

"Of course she is! Shell, I love the way she is now and always will even if she never becomes a mutant Turtle. She's already a mutant anyway. I just got an idea after seeing your lovely green lady friend here. That's all." Donnie forced himself to quit thinking of April and their many nonexistent children otherwise he wouldn't be able to help Raph's friend.

"Just get her well again, Donnie." Raph said coldly, unable to wait more. He wanted this lovely lady awake now. Donnie promised him he would do his best. After many hours, Donnie retreated to bed for sleep, but Raph stayed up. He watched this lady intently and kept rehearsing on what to say to her when she was conscious again.

'I can't sound like a total dork. I need to impress her. Oh Kami, please, please don't let me mess up!' Raph prayed, clutching his hands together towards the ceiling. Raph had some time to soak in this green beauty he had saved while he practiced his lines mentally over and over.

She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and a pink scarf around her neck, plus a belt on her hips. She was naked otherwise and the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. From her perfectly pronounced breasts and soft smooth curves, Raph was instantly attracted to her.

He dared to touch her again, but thought better of it. What if she woke up to see him touching her while she was out? She would think he was groping her instead. Boy, that would ruin everything then. He could forget about her being an acquaintance, let alone a possible girlfriend.

Another tense hour went by. Then finally, she began to stir, making Raph's heart skip a beat. This was it!

"Ohh, man! What happened? Where's that scumbag Captain Filch? I almost had him!" the girl angrily said then held her calf in deep pain. "Uggh! That bastard shot me! I can't believe it! That asshole!" she growled, then she looked at Raph. She recognized him, amazed.

"You're one of the Turtles!" You saved my life. Thank you."

"It's what I do." Raph said, feeling instantly stupid. What a dorky thing to say! He sounded like Mikey, ugh! Why couldn't he have said something more sophisticated? He shifted nervously on his swelling tail which caused him to forget his perfect rehearsed lines. Why couldn't his stupid tail leave him alone? Curse his hormones!

"So, you got a name?" D'oh! Again he thought he sounded dumb, but the girl didn't act like he did. She smiled softly. "I'm Mona Lisa."

Raph decided to take a chance and help her off the operating table. "I'm Raphael." He paused, looking her over in pleasure. "So...how did it happen? You know, your mutation. Who was that creep trying to kill you?"

"Well, that's a long story, but the short story is that I was a physicist in college when I was kidnapped by that wacko Captain Filch, the bastard who shot me. He wanted me to work for him, but I knew he was up to no good. He was getting weird chemicals and weapons from some strange men that I suspect are alien brain things. Weird I know. Anyway, I went to destroy the submarine's nuclear reactors to get rid of his lab and when it exploded, I got turned into a mutant." Mona explained then winced as she leaned the wrong way against the table. She changed the way she was standing, but the pain only intensified.

"Ow! Oof!" Mona started to fall, but quick as a wink Raph caught her, their faces inches away then. The two stared for several moments before Raph hastily aided her to the couch to lie down. He definitely felt something there when he gazed into her glittering green eyes. A spark was the best way to describe it. Maybe she felt it too?

"I-uhh, um... I'll-" Raph cleared his throat. "I'll get you a blanket." he offered, overwhelmed with emotions then. Mona Lisa nodded and whispered, "Ok." in a sweet voice, smiling shyly.

"Don't go anywhere. I mean, of course you can't go anywhere. Ugh! I'll be-..I'll be right back." Raph whacked his forehead in embarrassment. Sheesh! Why'd he have to keep sounding like a nervous dork?

Mona Lisa giggled to herself as her favorite Turtle went on the hunt for a suitable blanket. How bashful he was! How incredibly adorable and sexy he was... When she looked into his bright lime green eyes, she felt something inside of her click. She hoped he felt a click too. He certainly acted like it and man, was he ever so cute.

Raph returned with a clean blanket. Well, as clean a home in the sewers could provide. She adjusted it while he did so and their hands ended up touching. There again was that spark Raph felt before. But this time it was stronger. Much stronger. Mona couldn't deny the fire created between them was burning hotter. She knew very well as Raph did for himself that their choices in mates was extremely limited. If she wanted someone in her life, who better than Raphael?

"Mona Lisa, I know I just met you and we hardly know each other, but would you like to stay down here with me, er, I mean my family? I mean, until you get better that is. I'm not saying you have to stay down here if you don't want to. With your leg shot and all, I figured this is the safest place for yo-" Raph's nervous babbling was halted by Mona's finger to his lips.

"Even if my leg wasn't hurt, I would like to stay down here with you, Raphael..." Mona said in a way that made Raph extremely happy and whole inside. He grinned, blinking excessively, almost unable to believe his great fortune.

"Really...?" he squeaked, not caring anymore if he sounded like a dork.

"Really." Mona stroked his forearm timidly. This was all he needed to gain his confidence back. She did want him like he was praying for. How cool was that?

"So...do we kiss now?" Raph said, boldly then had second thoughts. But his worries were put to rest when Mona pulled him closer and kissed him tenderly. Being inexperienced, Raph wasn't sure how to kiss back right. It didn't seem to matter and soon he had her pressed against his plastron tightly, smooching like there was no tomorrow.

As they shared a long warm hug before Raph decided to sleep on the floor near her. She smiled gently, feeling so happy. Now she had the extra muscle to destroy Captain Filch and his gang finally.

Sure she liked Raphael very much and he saved her life, so she would be a real jerk if she wasn't fond of him. Yet, while she wanted someone in her life, she also wanted someone to help her make Captain Filch pay for ruining her life. She was a freak now and he wasn't going to get away with that.

'You're using him. Don't play with his feelings.' a voice said in the back of her mind. 'I'm not playing with his feelings.' She told herself, trying to justify her reasoning for being too intimate with him so quickly. She needed him. 'I do feel something for Raphael. I know he's the one. And he's also the one who's going to help me take down Captain Filch once and for all...'

**To Be Continued in Chapter 2! **In-depth reviews are highly appreciated! Please be specific on what you think; if you liked this chapter, say why, how so, etc.** Please ****_please_**** no more "where's the next chapter" type reviews! I beg you, none of those! **_**DO NOT**_** LEAVE 'REVIEWS' ASKING WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OR WHY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, THOSE ARE NOT A REAL REVIEWS!**  
**Keep reading to find out more on the story! Until next time. ^_^**

**Please still take a look at my eBay auctions (remove the spaces in the link below and change coom) and consider bidding/buying (if there's no auctions currently, please check back every week or so and/or request custom artwork from me). Thank you!**

**www. ebay . coom /sch/cpbunnyart/m. html**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkest NT Evolution Ch. 2**

All TMNT characters were © Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman, now currently Nickelodeon (with Kevin Eastman still working on the comics).  
**Kudos goes out to Kevin Eastman for his continued brilliance on the Turtles all these years. We can trust his team to give the best entertainment on this never-ending classic. Never ever stop what you do best! ****Author Note: See my main ****Fanfiction**** page for more links, info, & details.**

**This is a new updated mutant terrapin saga story by me with some of Nick's versions mixed into the old versions. This story will focus more on Donatello and April's relationship (with Casey butting heads with Don) and Leonardo's troubles with ****Karai**** in turn him to the dark side (and against Splinter). Along with Raphael trying to figure out Spike/Slash and get him to understand Raph and his brothers on less hostile terms while Mona Lisa comes into Raph's life. Kameko returns from "Destruction of Turtle Trust" aka ****DoTT**** in this story and Mikey finds her once again (though this is a different version how they meet and she's not killed this time around).**  
**If you like a real Don X April / Raph X Mona Lisa / Leo X ****Karai**** (& Leo becoming evil) ****fic****, this will be a treat for you :) Of course, the hyper mutation problem always lurks in all the Turtles in this tale too, thus fans of that I hope will like this story too.**

**Note: There's mature content due to the reality issues I often put in my stories, so it's not really for the little kiddies out there. The profanity is not censored! Please check out my NEW main site at** **ww**** w. cpbunnyart. com** (remove the spaces) for full downloads of some of my stories and artwork based off my fics and original stories like this one. Also check my DA site at **alaer. deviantart. com** (remove the spaces) is being updated with new art/stories and still has plenty of my old art and stories.)) Enjoy!

**Please consider buying something at my eBay auctions (URLs below, remove all the spaces) of anime related products and my art and/or ordering directly custom original artwork, (you'll get the original artwork and those with a digital background also get a glossy photo print as well by mail) email me. If there are no auctions on eBay currently, check back every week or so.**

**Please follow the link below (remove the spaces and change coom)!**

**www. ebay . coom /sch/cpbunnyart/m. html**

**My new art can be seen either on Photobucket, cpbunnyart. com or my eBay auctions (usually eBay first then the other sites later).  
Visit my Photobucket art album at:** www. photobucket. coom / cpBunnyArt (remove the spaces)  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter below.

**Darkest NT Evolution**

Donnie swallowed hard as he stood on the fire escape connected to April's apartment. He was just out of sight of her window and he was waiting for her to turn the light on so he could give her a very opaque thick curtain. He nervously recited what to say to her and why she MUST use this new curtain without letting her know he had seen her undressing in the window the night before.

Unable to stop himself, Donnie imagined April disrobing for him and then making love to her. He mentally drooled as he fantasized wildly about them getting married then he having his very own clutch of hatching eggs and then he would have many sons and-...

Just then April's room light came on and Donnie knew it was now or risk another chance to Timothy peeping on her when he got out of the hospital. He knocked on the window and waited, butterflies swarming his stomach.

"Oh, Donnie! Come on in." April seemed relieved and happy to see him. That was good. Her behavior helped Donnie feel a little more confident in his efforts and so, without hesitation he thrust out the curtain.

"Here."

"What's this? A curtain? Donnie, I already have a curtain, see?" April pointed to the sheer thin one hanging over her window. "My dad said my mother made that one for me before I was born. I love it very much." Donnie began to sweat. How could he convince her to toss aside her mother's cherished gift in favor for his second-hand curtain he found after scrounging urgently topside? What could he say?

"Thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate it though. I-" April tried to give it back, but Donnie shoved it back to her forcefully. A little too forcefully.

"NO!" he cried loudly, then lowered his voice. "You- you have to use this curtain instead. Please... It's important." Donnie looked into her eyes desperately, his worried concerns speaking volumes to her. She sensed something was off here and had to question him.

"Donnie, is there something you want to tell me? I mean, these are just curtains. What's the big deal?" she asked, shrugging and chuckling a little.

"April, I-I..." The poor Turtle struggled to find the right words. "I...witnessed a guy spying on you secretly while you-you...were undressing..." Donnie said in a way that his words were much more than what he was saying. He was too ashamed to meet her gaze then. April was a silent for a long time, then she had an inquiry.

"Did...you see anything?" Her words cut through him like a katana. He made himself look at her. He had to come clean sometime. She was his beloved friend after all.

"Y-yes..." Donnie replied, twisting his hands worriedly. This was it. She was going to tell him what a horrible pervert he was and for him to stay away forever. He waited for her usual rejection, but her next question gave him much joyful hope.

"Did you like what you saw?" she asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"**Yes! **Oh shell, yes! Your body is so beautiful! It's all I could think about since, I-" Donnie stopped himself and whacked his palm to his forehead in embarrassment.

'Oh, I'm so stupid! Now she'll think I'm a pervert for sure now! I blew it!' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut hard and shaking his head with his closed palm pressed firmly to his skull. His bright brown eyes flew open when he felt April touching his other hand.

"Donnie, it's ok. I know how you feel about me." April said gently, holding his hand with both of hers. Donnie fought hard to finally ask her something he had wanted to ask for many months now.

"Then...then w-why won't you return my feelings?" Donnie couldn't believe he finally asked that question, but he had to go on. "It's because I'm a Turtle, isn't it? April, I can change. I can change completely human if that's what you want. I'll do anything to be with you. Anything." he whispered seriously, putting his other hand together with hers.

"No, it's not that actually." April admitted. Ever since she told Casey the truth of her being a half alien and half human mutant, he seemed to think that was cool. She thought he was ok with that and everything.

But then one night when she was going over to Casey's house to tutor him, April saw Casey with some other girl. She was pretty too. Very pretty with long flowing blonde hair and curvy frame. Self-consciously, April grew very jealous. Wasn't Casey interested in her or not? She certainly wasn't going to play second fiddle here.

April confronted Casey on this new girl which he claimed was just a poor waitress girl named Gabrielle who was trying to save for college and that he hardly knew her. April didn't believe that. She saw how Casey and this Gabrielle were laughing and talking with each other outside his front door like they had been good friends for years.

She had seen how Gabrielle gave Casey a kiss on the cheek after he helped cover her with his jacket and let her keep that jacket. A very special jacket that April had bought for Casey since she was beginning to like him a little, despite how stupid he was.

The fiery red-headed continued on with interrogating Casey and demanded to know WHY did he give away the jacket she gave him? Gabrielle was cold and couldn't afford a jacket? Lies, lies, lies! He liked her more than April, that's what it meant. She let Casey know that too and in anger, Casey told April to just forget everything between them. Forget it all. April was glad she saw the true side of Casey then. Two-timing slimeball!

"The reason why I didn't return your feelings was because I thought I liked Casey more. But I don't think he likes me as much as I originally thought." April confessed, giving Donnie a lot of hope now.

"Oh no?" The Turtle couldn't wait to hear more on this. While he was saddened to know April had liked Casey more than him, the odds were finally turning to Donnie's favor.

"Well, lately, I caught him with another girl named Gabrielle. He gave away a very special jacket I bought for his birthday to that girl. I told him about it and he got mad. We're not speaking anymore." April grunted in disgust.

"It's just as well. I don't want to be with a guy who plays the 'rotating-multiple-girlfriends' game. You know?" April was in favor of dumping Casey once and for all. Maybe she should be with Donnie instead. She could trust that Donnie would never cheat on her ever. He practically worshipped her. He'd never harm her. Never.

"Casey's cheating on you? I'll gladly beat the snot out of that bastard for you, April. Just give me the word and it'll be done." Donnie promised, really hoping she would command him to give Casey the beating of a lifetime. But she shook her head.

"No, no. I don't want an enemy." she said with a sigh. "I guess Casey's not for me, that's all." April said a little sadly. Donnie put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes longingly.

"Then, am I the one for you? I know you're the one for me..." Donnie said ever so sincerely. They stared back at one another then as if under a spell, Donnie lowered his face towards hers. April let him kiss her to see if she could feel any kind of intimate attraction. He didn't seem to notice that she wasn't kissing back much as he tenderly pressed his mouth against hers passionately.

Donnie clutched her tightly to his body, intensifying his kisses into more lewd ones as he moved onto her neck. In moments, she was on her back on the bed with him on top. Still, she tried to sense any kind of romance here. She allowed him to suckle her neck and hug.

Then April's eyes flew open as she felt his left hand trying to sneak under her shirt. Realizing what he was attempting to do, April felt a bit worried. Was she ready to be touched by Donnie like that? Would she ever be ready? He already was expecting it and she doubted he'd give up on such after seeing her nearly nude before.

She tried to push his hand away, but he didn't seem to understand, his hand climbing over her right breast. She ended the kissing and shoved him away, glaring. How dare he?!

"Get _**off**_!" she shouted, surprising poor Donnie instantly. She pulled her shirt down in a huff, her eyes thin angry slits. Donnie finally realized that he had gone too far.

"Oh no... April, I'm- I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to-...to... Uhh...um..." Donnie appeared to extremely embarrassed. He was so entranced to have finally kissed April that he lost control and attempted to grope her. He wanted to be one with her so much that his brain completely stopped working all together. Sheesh, he was royally screwed now. April should be condemning him any second.

"It's ok, Donnie. Really. It's ok." April said quickly, turning away. Donnie squeezed his eyes shut in agonizing shame.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have gone that far...so quickly."

"I said it was ok, Donnie!" April said forcefully, wanting him to drop it. "Let's just get this curtain of yours up now, huh?" She was eager to get him to think of other things. And do other things other than trying to get her.

Donnie welcomed a chance to get away from that awkward situation and aided her in getting that curtain up. Things seemed to get somewhat back to normal so Donnie figured he was probably forgiven. She didn't seem upset anymore. He decided to chance another question before he started to head home.

"April... You...You like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Donnie. You're my dear good friend." April gave him a gentle smile that he cherished, but he wanted more.

"No, I mean, like a-... Like a boyfriend..." The Turtle's bright brown eyes hunted for the truth in her blue ones. April hesitated as she thought it over. Did she really really like Donnie or not? She wasn't sure yet.

"I...I don't know, Donnie. We just have to wait and see. Ok?"

"But-but didn't you feel my emotions when I kissed you? I think, no... I know I'm in love with you." Donnie said in a strong serious tone. Again that love-trance spell returned and Donnie came close for another kiss. April warily kept their bodies apart, but she let him hold her face to his. Still she didn't really feel any kind of attraction despite his affectionate smooching.

Finally he left and she was somewhat glad. She knew he had a powerful crazy crush on her, but not full blown-out love! Could she really love Donnie as much as he loved her? She just didn't know. It would be unfair to say she loved him back when she didn't. She worried some what Donnie might do if she couldn't love him. Would he just force himself on her then? His drive to be with her was uncanny and extremely strong.

April read enough stories on problems like this. Crazy lover-boy goes after a girl who doesn't like him, then "BANG" she's killed for rejecting him. 'Donnie's not like that. I know him.' April reassured herself. 'Splinter taught him better than that.'

The image of Donnie staring at her with intense love and devotion made her feel strange. She wanted to like him more than a friend, but right now, she just didn't. Maybe she was still hurting over losing Casey? She wished she knew how to let go and start over. And soothe poor Donnie.

"Mom, what do I do?" April asked out loud to her mother in Heaven. "What do I do now?"

A few days later, Leo perched himself on top of a water tower as he scanned the city below for additional trouble. Already he had stopped several crimes. Three muggers, two gang fights broken up and one rapist seeking serious medical attention. While his blue eyes searched, his mind wandered back to Karai. He thought of what Raph said that she could have had those DNA papers forged and that they were sister and brother after all. And every time he touched and tasted Karai, he was committing incest.

He grit his teeth while furrowing his green brow. It can't be true! They couldn't be siblings, they just couldn't be! Leo knew deep down inside he actually didn't even care if they were. He knew who he wanted and that was Karai. And only Karai.

Her hot wicked nature drew him to her, beguiling him into doing dark things he normally wouldn't do. That empowered him and made him feel invincible. So very unconquerable. How he loved to be the boss, the leader, the king over all. He would command and others would obey without question.

Leo fed off Karai as she fed off him, both physically and mentally. Every position, every entrance was explored many times over. The maddening lust that he kept hidden from everyone in shame was finally being relieved and shared with Karai.

He could finally be himself without pretending to be so proper and perfect or needing to worry about what others thought of him. It felt good to let go. She absolutely adored how salacious he could get with her. The way she flirted in such a dirty manner always set him on edge, desiring more and more.

Leo shivered in delight, his tail swelling harder. He envisioned their last encounter, Karai arching her back and screaming his name in wild lust as he hammered his passion into her. Ragged breaths escaped him then as he struggled to calm down, eyes tightly closed. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. He couldn't go to Karai now. She was probably asleep since it was nearly two in the morning.

He opened his eyes and narrowed them. Why not now? Why did he have to wait?

'I'm so sick and tired of depriving myself of what I really want. I crave freedom... Freedom to do what I want when I desire to and how I wish to do it.' Leo thought darkly.

Something deep inside him no longer cared about being good and decent. It was hard to explain, but whatever it was made Leo let go and finally do whatever he pleased. And he was really enjoying himself now. Despite feeling somewhat ashamed, he pushed away those feelings and hurried off to Karai's apartment.

Karai was having trouble sleeping. She was very annoyed from the day before. Shredder was cracking down hard on everyone in the Foot Clan. Anyone slacking off or not doing enough was either tortured or killed. Karai felt she was getting the worst of it since Shredder expected much from her. Maybe too much. He knew all too well what she was doing with Leonardo all these months and he expected her to get the blue clad Turtle on their side at all costs.

"Leonardo's very fond of you, Karai. He'll do whatever I command to keep you." Shredder had explained to Karai, who was very enraged and embarrassed to have her secret intimate relations shown on a screen while Rahzar, Fishface, Stockman, and a Kraang alien were present. Apparently, the Kraang, being curious aliens, were recording her love sessions with Leo and had shown Shredder their findings.

"That is utterly disgusting! How can you have sex with an animal?" Stockman cried, very appalled. Rahzar and Fishface were snickering amongst themselves while the Kraang alien observed with interest. Karai felt so humiliated that she felt like cutting all their eyes out. Still, she had to save face here and not let them get to her. Soon, she will be the new Shredder and then they will be bowing to her and begging for mercy under her rule. How she would become the new Shredder, that was the problem.

"But Father, how can I get Leonardo to join us? Just because I sleep with him isn't going make him turn. He's too much loyal to that rat master of his." Karai had told him, but Shredder gave her another shocker.

"You WILL make him join." her fake father demanded.

"Like I said before, how?" Karai was getting very miffed here.

"Become pregnant with his child."

"_What?!_" Karai hissed, taken aback. She couldn't believe what he was asking of her! Have a baby with Leo? At first, she was against such a notion, then she realized it might be a good one to better herself within the Foot Clan. If she was heavy with his child, Leo would be more inclined to stay permanently with her. His loyalties with his brothers and rat master would have to shift over to her instead.

Karai was getting more ideas then. With the promise of becoming the new leader, Leo may join the Foot more easily. She knew how much he always wanted to be the boss of things. It would appeal nicely to him and he would think if he was the leader of the Foot Clan, that would mean less problems for his family.

That way, Karai would always be second-in-command without threat of being overthrown like she was with Tiger Claw. Best of all, with the way Leo adored her, she could easily control him Leo into doing her wishes. He would be the figurehead while SHE would be the neo Shredder. This was becoming a very good plan to Karai. Leo had the strength she knew she could use to topple those in her way. No one would be able to stop them!

After seeing the DNA results between her and Leo, it did say there was a probability of relation, though very minimal. Still it was there. That meant that Leo's rat master Splinter was really Karai's true father. And Shredder must have been the one who killed her mother; who else could have done it? As much as she didn't want to believe the DNA results, she had to. And her resentment to Shredder was growing as she plotted against him.

Regardless of what she knew, Karai had the lab create an altered paper report of the results saying there was no relation. She just didn't care anymore. Leo was the only one she found exciting in her boring empty life and she wasn't going to give him up. He could fulfill her emotionally and physically in ways no one could. This had to be the true love she desired and needed. He simply was the one.

"Yes, Karai, go have some more crazy sex with your pet. Have his hideous freak baby, I want to see that." Fishface said in a demeaning tone, irritating Karai. Rahzar laughed. "Yeah, when you're done with him, try us out too! Let's see what kind of zoo comes out of you then! Ha ha ha!"

Stockman wanted to voice his opinions on how a normal human reproducing with mutants would be impossible plus disgusting, but in fear of being beaten, he said nothing. He was very low in the pecking order here. Karai angrily whipped out her katana to attack Rahzar and Fishface, but Shredder's sharp tone forced her to stop.

"Enough!"

"Father, they're insulting me! I have to-" Karai's words were cut short when Shredder suddenly leapt into the air and landed near her, smacking her blade away with his own razors on his fist. She gave him an angry hurt look which he ignored. She was not his child after all. She was a tool to use against Splinter and his freak sons.

"Stay close to Leonardo, Karai. Do what you must to get him to join me. As soon as you are expecting, tell me immediately. I want to train my grandson as soon as possible." Shredder said coldly. What dark revenge this would be if Karai could get pregnant by a mutant freak. Hamato Yoshi would be certainly devastated.

"Yes, Father." Karai replied, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. Rahzar and Fishface kept chuckling to themselves until Shredder yelled at them to go back to doing their duties. He ordered Stockman to monitor Karai once she was heavy with child and ensure that there would be a successful delivery.

Stockman obeyed out of fear and irritation. He didn't want to be changed back into a horrid fly monster again. It was hard enough stealing some of Donatello's retro mutagen before. Karai glared angrily at the scientist and she left the room. And that was that.

Ever since that horrid day, Karai had been planning endlessly how to topple Shredder. She was so deep in thought as she laid in bed that she didn't acknowledge that someone just entered into her room through the window.

As if invited, Leo slipped into her bed eagerly. Whipping out her hidden dagger under her pillow, she held it against his throat. Leo grabbed the arm holding the weapon and pushed it away from his jugular.

"It's just me!" Leo whispered, taken back at her sudden attack. He should be used to it though. She often attacked him whenever he came near without her permission. As crazy as it sounded, it thrilled him to no end. It was exciting to cheat death.

"Leo?" She frowned. He never did this before, getting in bed with her without her prior authorization. She thought she had him trained right, but maybe not. "What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she hissed, turning away from him.

"I missed you." he purred, putting his arms around her nearly bare frame. With only her thin nightgown on, he could easily feel her body welcoming his caressing digits. Karai sighed, shaking her head, then smiled almost evilly.

"You miss having sex, that's what you really mean." she pointed out, letting him prod and twist. For a goodie-goodie, he knew how to be very naughty. She had taught him well in that department. After some alluring foreplay, she pulled off her short nightgown while still laying down. Then forcefully, she rammed her buttocks into his groin to entice him to pick up the pace. She didn't have to wait long for him to express his powerful lust then.

"No, I missed you... Really..." Leo insisted, clutching her close and nibbling her neck. She scoffed and moaned at the same time. "Don't lie, Leo. You suck at it."

He turned her over half way to face him so he could lower his lips to her breast. "You mean like this?" he asked with a mischievous sexy grin. Karai closed her eyes in deep pleasure while stroking his bald scalp. She was glad he came over, even this late. She needed this sex to relieve her stress. Apparently, so did Leo. She was sure her bed would break any moment when at last, the sweet ending came.

But it wasn't over for Leo. As they often did, they made love into the morning. Leo rested with her for some time before he started to leave, but she stopped him. "Leo, let's get married." she said, enjoying the stunned look on his face.

"Married? You? Me? Get married?" Leo babbled, his blue eyes widened. This was too good to be true! Karai wanted to marry him? All this great sex and now marriage which meant forever sex? This just keeps getting better and better!

"Well, you want to get married or not?" Karai asked with an edge to her tone. He better say yes...

"Heh, sure! Why not? I mean, we love each other. Why shouldn't we get married? Y-yes!" Leo grabbed Karai and pulled her out of bed, swinging her around in mindless joy. "Shell, I can't believe this is happening to me! I'm getting married!"

"I want us to have a baby too."

"And we'll have a baby too! We'll- what? Huh?! A baby?" Leo was already overwhelmed with delight. She wanted a baby as well? Wow! Was Kami smiling down on him, granting all his wishes?

"A baby? You're not kidding, right?" He had to be sure here. Karai smiled coyly while nodding, playing with the ends of his blue mask. He let her stand on her own and she draped her arms behind his neck, hugging. Her naked body pressed against his own, thrilling him. He enveloped her with his muscular green arms, hugging back.

"Anything for you, Karai. I love you so much..." Leo said softly, happy tears brimming his eyes. She smirked in a strange malevolent way. Those were the words she wanted to hear...

"You'll do anything for me?" she asked, still cuddling him close as he caressed her backside lovingly. "Mmm, yes... Anything..." he breathed.

"Then join the Foot Clan."

"What?!" Leo pulled away from her and gave her a distrustful stare. "Join the Foot? I can't do that!"

"Why not? You said you would do anything for me. Emphasis on the 'anything' part." she pointed out. Leo felt incredibly foolish then.

"No...! I meant anything for you! That's what I meant!"

"This IS for me, Leo! I need you to join the Foot Clan. I'm sick of working for Shredder! I want you to take over and be our new leader. Please Shredder tortures us, forces around like slaves! He's a merciless dictator, Leo! You know that! Please, help liberate us! Please...!" Karai faked out several realistic sobs as she leaned on him, acting like a desperate damsel begging for help.

"I... I have to think about it..." Leo finally said, moving away from her and heading towards the window. Dawn was approaching and he didn't want to be seen topside in the daylight. Karai grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't you dare leave! Not just yet..." She kissed him passionately which he returned in wary caution. Splinter said to be careful around Karai. She was highly trained with being deceitful. But she couldn't be lying about getting married or having a baby. She seemed to really mean that when he looked into her eyes. The way they made love, they should have a baby soon enough once she stopped taking her pills.

Leo stroked her naked body as she intensified her regular kisses into hungry raunchier ones. Lust returned to Leo as he took her once more, this time on the floor. He just couldn't get enough of her it seemed. And she couldn't get enough of him either. She constantly kept making lewd comments causing him to push himself harder and faster with unrestrained abandon. He had to impress her by showing off what a strong lover he was. He had to be absolutely perfect at all times so she wouldn't get bored and look elsewhere for her dirty fun.

Karai easily could get another guy, but Leo certainly couldn't go get another mate for himself. He didn't want to besides; he wanted her and only her. He couldn't imagine himself with other girl. She was the one.

Changing positions, she then rewarded his tail with service that made him shiver in wicked delight. He left feeling very satisfied, but filthy as well. He knew Master Splinter would NEVER approve of his relationship with Karai. It was very dishonorable and shocking, but it felt so good to be so kinky with her and have her pleasure him back in such ways he could only dream of before.

"I just can't let Splinter find out. That's all. I'll be ok if no one ever finds out what I'm really doing." Leo reassured himself as he stealthily went home in the ever brightening light of day. Then in horror, he realized he left his mask, belt, joint pads, and his swords at Karai's apartment. He couldn't go back and get them now. It was too light out and he just got under the man hole cover. He was in such a hurry to get home without being seen that he forgot to put his gear back on.

"Oh SHELL! I'm so damn stupid! How can I train without my katanas? Oh shit! My poor babies!" Leo cursed, as he angrily stomped down the ladder. Leo knew he had to visit Karai again that night, but Splinter expected them to help train April. Each of them had to spar with her every night. And it was Leo's turn this time.

April! She could help him. Er, somehow. Maybe she would let him off the hook with the sparring and let him be with Karai. Then again, Leo wasn't sure. April didn't approve of his relationship with Karai even back when they didn't have sex. This was bad. Very very bad.

Leo tried his best to rush to his room to get his spare gear and hoped Mikey would let him borrow his Kusari-gama. Maybe he could get away with using his bokken, but that was like a baby toy to him now. Donnie seemed to be locked up in his lab while Raph was strangling Mikey on the floor near the blaring TV. He noticed Leo slam his bedroom door and looked up.

"Uncle, uncle!" Mikey screamed, kicking and gasping for air. "I'm sorry I pissed on your comics, Raph! I'm really really sorry! It was an accident!" Raph looked back at Mikey and glowered.

"Like HELL it was an accident, you little troll! You did it on purpose because I wouldn't let you read them! Don't fucking lie!" Raph roared, tightening his grip on his throat. Mikey finally kicked him off and Raph's shell slammed into the TV, cracking the glass as the set and Turtle fell over. A little explosion happened afterwards. Raph jumped away in time.

"Ohhh, _**NOOOO**_! The TV! The TV, oh God, nooo!" Mikey screamed, crying instantly. He looked over the remains of the smoking device and whipped his head angrily at Raph. "The TV's DEAD! Raph, you KILLED the TV!"

"What?! ME?! You're the asshole who flung me into it!" Raph seethed. Splinter had made Mona Lisa stay elsewhere with the help of April since he didn't want a female in the Lair all the time distracting them. He didn't like how Raph was lacking off his ninja training and sent Mona Lisa away for the time being. It put Raph in an even more cankerous mood than usual.

"You were the asshole choking me! Then I wouldn't have been the asshole who flung you into the poor innocent TV! Butcher!" Mikey shot back. Raph held up a fist and grit his teeth, growling and trembling. Killing Mikey would feel so good right about now...

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Splinter shouted, entering the living room. Raph and Mikey immediately began to blame each other for the TV's untimely demise. Donnie came out to inspect the damage and was tsk-tsking.

"We'll have to get another TV. This one can't be repaired. I can ask April to get us another one." Don said, by then Leo was cleaned up and wearing his gear again, minus the katanas.

"Aw man! Now we can't watch anime anymore. Well, I guess I'll just go to bed then." Leo said, yawning in a fake manner. "Long time patrolling. Nightie-night."

"Leonardo, where are your katanas?" Splinter asked, suddenly putting Leo on the spot. His brothers were curious too as Leo rarely was seen without those swords he deemed as his precious "babies".

"Oh, those things." Leo tried to act as if it was no big deal that his trademark weapons were missing, but it wasn't working.

"Yes, those things." Splinter said in a way that Leo knew if he didn't come up with an acceptable answer, he'd be in hot water and cooking soon.

"I-, uh, must have misplaced them. Yeah, yeah! I misplaced them. I just have to go through my room and find them that's all. I was up polishing them all night and I must have put them someplace I normally don't. Eh heh." Leo laughed nervously, sweating.

"Up all night? You just got home." Raph pointed out, alerting Splinter that something funny was going on here. Leo gave Raph a vicious "you-shut-up" look then.

"Hmm..." Splinter stroked his beard and leaned over, staring straight into Leo's deep blue eyes. He searched long and hard, seeing deception in his eldest son's eyes as he suspected he would see. He was hiding something serious. Splinter decided he would not pry the truth out of him. Yet.

"Until you're ready to tell the truth, Leonardo, I expect you to train April right now. With your katanas. Go. Now!" Splinter commanded and Leo started to head topside to the area where the subway station tracks went on for miles and called April. He was grateful to get out of that one by the skin of his teeth. Unfortunately, Splinter knew something was up.

"Leo?" April was surprised to have Leo calling. She expected Donnie would, but after that night they first kissed, he was keeping his distance on purpose it seemed. Maybe he was actually giving her some space for once?

"April, I'm in trouble." Leo said simply, alarming her. She gripped her phone. "What's wrong, Leo? Are you hurt?"

"Not really."

"Not really? What do you mean, not really? What's going on?"

"You know it's my turn to spar with you today, right?" Leo didn't like to be alone without his main weapons, but a short dagger was better than nothing. He had to get April to help him get back to Karai's place as soon as possible.

"Yeah so?"

"Well, I left my weapons...some place and I can't get them because it's daylight. Master Splinter wants me to train you now, but I can't because I don't have my katanas. I need your help to get me to the place I left them at."

"I can go get them for you. Where'd you leave your swords at?" April was stunned by the force of Leo's protest then.

"NO, you can't! Uh, I mean, I need to get them myself. Do you have a huge cloak or something for me to wear topside? That's all I really need from you and not to tell anyone, ok? Please April." Leo hated to beg, but he was getting desperate here. "Just come down here with it. Hurry up."

April scrunched her face in annoyance as Leo hung up on her. "When did you become such a big jerk? Ugh." She searched her room, then the rest of her house until in the attic she found a large dusty brown cloak with a hood. "This should do it." she said to herself and headed to the subway tracks. She called his name out, her voice echoing down the long large corridors making the place seem eerie even though it was day time.

Suddenly, behind her, Leo appeared almost like a ghost and she whirled around in fright. "Don't do that! My gosh, can't you just say something first instead of popping behind me?"

"Sorry, it's a habit." Leo said with a shrug, not seeming that overly apologetic.

"Here's your stupid cloak." April held it out to the Turtle. He grabbed it and threw it on, checking it over. "Did moths have lunch with this thing? Where'd you find this?" Leo complained, wrinkling his muzzle. "It stinks."

"Sorry, but that's the best I could find at the last minute. I found it in my attic." April frowned, then softened her expression and pulled out her tessen. "Ok, let's spar."

"Uh, not now, April. I've got to get my katanas first remember? Just wait at the Lair for me." Even though April was looking right at him, when she blinked, he was gone without a sound.

"Sheesh, maybe we should start calling you the 'Ghost'. You disappear like one." April shrugged and went to the Lair. Splinter was mediating and so she went to find the others. Mikey went to her first and warned her to steer clear of Raph. Even though he was sleeping, he could wake and erupt like a volcano any second and when could she get them a new TV?

"What happened to the old one?" she asked and then saw her answer. "Sheesh, did a bomb go off in here?" April noticed Mikey was doing a sloppy job of cleaning the exploded TV parts. He looked to his left then his right before he cupped a hand to April's ear to whisper.

"Raph killed the TV." Mikey tried to keep his voice low, but somehow Raph heard him inside his room. The red clad Turtle flung open his door.

"I DID NOT! Mikey, I'm gonna kill you!" Raph proceeded to chase Mikey around the Lair when Donnie approached her cautiously.

"H-hi..." he stammered, hand behind his head in a sheepishly manner. He was still ashamed for trying to grope her a few days ago. He figured he'd stay away and wait for her to contact him first. If she did, then she couldn't be angry at him anymore. And here she was. Whew!

"Donnie, do you know what's wrong with Leo lately?" April asked, seriously. Donnie dropped his arm and looked at her, concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Just now, he called me because he said he left his weapons topside some place, but wouldn't let me help him get them. He just wanted me to give him a cloak so he could go out in broad daylight and get it himself. He's hiding something. Do you know what it is? I'm worried." April wasn't just worried, she was curious too. She had a sneaky suspicion that Karai had something to do with it and Leo was in trouble. And that he needed help, but wouldn't ask for it outright.

"Come to think of it, you're right. He was acting strange this morning. He never leaves his katanas anywhere except strapped to his shell. Something's up." Donnie wondered what it could be. Was his older brother trying to take on Shredder all by himself?

"I know. Let's spy on him." April suggested and Donnie agreed. "Let's."

**To Be Continued in Chapter 2! **In-depth reviews are highly appreciated! Please be specific on what you think; if you liked this chapter, say why, how so, etc.** Please ****_please_**** no more "where's the next chapter" type reviews! I beg you, none of those! **_**DO NOT**_** LEAVE 'REVIEWS' ASKING WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OR WHY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, THOSE ARE NOT A REAL REVIEWS!**  
**Keep reading to find out more on the story! Until next time. ^_^**

**Please still take a look at my eBay auctions (remove the spaces in the link below and change coom) and consider bidding/buying (if there's no auctions currently, please check back every week or so and/or request custom artwork from me). Thank you!**

**www. ebay . coom /sch/cpbunnyart/m. html**


End file.
